A conventional system may utilize a radio transceiver that operates according to a conventional wireless communication protocol (e.g., the IEEE 802.11 standard). The system may include a plurality of wireless devices which communicate with a central computer using one or more access points. As defined in the 802.11 standard, these communications may utilize the 2.4 GHz frequency band. The system may include a further radio transceiver that operates according to a further wireless communication protocol (e.g., Bluetooth®). Bluetooth operates on the same frequency band as the 802.11 standard, and is designed for short-range wireless communications using a low power level.
Each of the radio transceivers has its own operating system that controls the parameters of its operation (e.g., status, security, settings). In particular, these operating systems are independent of each other. For example, if the 802.11 radio transceiver modifies its parameters, the Bluetooth radio transceiver does not adjust its operations based on the modified parameters of the 802.11 transceiver. Also, operation of both transceivers on the same frequency band may lead to interference in transmission/reception of a signal, degradation of the signal and/or reduced functionality of each of the transceivers. For example, performing a function with the 802.11 transceiver may impact or limit the functionality of the Bluetooth transceiver. As such, a user may find it difficult to manage the transmission/reception of signals by the transceivers due to the interference.
Also problematic in multi-transceiver and multi-protocol systems is that the user is not presented with or notified about simultaneous operations that may be performed on the transceivers. Furthermore, each transceiver may have a separate interface, through which the user must coordinate use of one transceiver while monitoring or adjusting performance of another transceiver.